Bunny and the TB Pirates!
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: what happens when phil hires bunny to work for him? john an andy have plans of their own.....
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhh" Bunny breathed in the fresh, salty air. She was finally here! Dutch Harbour Alaska!! She stepped off the last step of the plane and walked towards the terminal. Things were good.

They hadn't BEEN good, though. The last time she'd seen Phil was those few days back in Maryland when she kinda cheated on him with Russ. Well, actually, according to what Phil said after, it wasn't cheating. Afterall, Phil had taken the whole thing well. Very well, in fact, and he had said that she could have whatever fling she wanted with any of the guys if she wanted to. She just had to tell him about it.

So after they had left, Bunny was left with the memories of her punishment. Oh and what a punishment it had been! Damn, she got wet every time she thought about it! She missed them both a lot, but mostly Phil. He was her man. So imagine her surprise when Phil called her and offered her a job on the boat! She wasn't sure if she could handle being up there, but she was definitly going to go. There was no way she'd pass up an opportunity to spend months at a time with the big guy!

So here she was. Phil was busy with the boat and stuff, but he had said either he would pick her up, or one of the guys would. That, or one of the production crew. They weren't doing very much at this stage, so they had all the time in the world.

Bunny got her bags and looked around. She didn't see anyone she recognized yet, so she headed outside the front doors. She waited around for a while, just happy to enjoy the beautiful view, when suddenly she heard her name. She turned in the direction of the voice.

Johnathan Hillstrand was walking towards here, waving. "Hey, Bunny!"

She took a few steps to meet him halfway. Now this was certainly a surprise. She figured Phil had meant one of his own crew would come to get her, not someone from another boat.

"Hi Johnathan, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, good" he answered. He looked around the parking lot. "So, uh, you just get into Dutch?"

"Yup" Bunny replied. She looked around, too. "I guess you got stuck with the job of coming to get me, huh?"

Johnathan smiled, grabbing her bags. "Yes...yes I did. Come on, I'll show you where I parked"

The two walked across the parking lot stopping at a dark truck. Johnathan threw her bags into the back and they both climbed in. Bunny was surprised to see Andy in the back seat.

"Oh...Hi Andy" she said, startled for a moment. He was very quiet.

"Hi Bunny" he said, strangely. Bunny looked at him, then at Johnathan, who didn't react to his brother's words. Interesting, she thought.

"So....how was your flight?" asked Johnathan.

"Good" said Bunny as she turned to look at him. She noticed that John kept throwing glances into the rear view mirror. But she didn't want to turn around at Andy because that would be very obvious.

"Ummm, Phil's kinda busy right now with the boat and all. You know, repairs..." said Andy. "So, you wanna go to the Elbow Room for a little bit? Get to know the place?"

"Um, sure" said Bunny, wanting to be nice and accept the invitation. Something was teling her to be careful, but she ignored it for the sake of not offending anyone. These were Phil's friends, so she should like them too.

They drove a little ways in silence, and finally pulled up to the Elbow Room. Once inside, John and Andy chose a table in the far corner, next to the back door. Kinda dark and intimate, but oh well.

"So, what do you drink?" asked Andy.

"I'll have a beer" answered Bunny. The beers arrived, and Johnathan moved to grab the ashtray and knocked Bunny's bottle onto her, drenching her shirt.

"Oh damn" he said. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me get you another one. Lisa!!"

Bunny wiped off what she could, but it really needed to be dried. She excused herself for a moment and asked Lisa where the bathroom was. Once there, she used the hand dryer to do what she could with her top, and once it was somewhat better, she headed back out.

John and Andy were engaged in what looked like a serious conversation, but stopped the moment they saw her come back.

"Sorry about that" said John again."I got you another beer" He held it up to her. Bunny took it and took a sip.

"Thanks" she said. Andy began asking her about her trip up from Maryland, how long it took, and all that, and soon they began to share stories over their drinks. But something wasn't right.....

Bunny began to feel very sleepy. She wondered if the time zone changes were starting to catch up with her, but then the room started spinning and she knew something was definitly up. Food poisoning? No, she hadn't eaten anything. She only had this beer..........

It dawned on her right before she passed out. The nail in the coffin was the last words she heard...

"Alright Andy, bring the truck around. She's out. Time to have some fun....." 


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny woke to the feeling of someone pulling her panties over her hips. She was groggy, not really "with it", and just let whoever was touching her do their thing. She tried opening her eyes, but everything was just blurry. She began to make sense of the sounds she was hearing. They were voices....

"Yeah, but Lisa ain't gonna say shit. She didn't see nothing.."

"And if she did, who the fuck cares? We got her, that's all that matters....."

Bunny tried to focus at the men who were manhandling her. She knew the voices, but couldn't quite place them....

"Hurry up man, jesus, i'm fucking hard as a rock here!"

"Wait will ya? There. Now she's good to go"

Bunny felt cold. She was completely naked and spread eagled somewhere. She tried to lift her head, but the room spun madly around her. Fuck! What the fuck was happening????

"Alright move, I'm going first"

"Fuck you! I did all the fucking work here!"

"I'm older, and I say I go first. Now MOVE!!"

Bunny blinked, still trying to focus. That voice......it sounded a lot like.....

"Oh for fuck sake John, you always get your way!"

John? Johnathan Hillstrand? What the hell was she doing with Johnathan Hillstrand? And was that Andy? It WAS Andy! Bunny tried to turn her head to the side. She could make out black. Everything was black. Phil's boat wasn't black. Why was she on the Time Bandit??

She felt her legs being lifted. Then, something cold and wet was pressing against her clit.

John had spit onto his fingers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Andy.

"Gotta get her wet a bit" John answered.

"She's knocked out!!" said Andy, wondering why John was going trhough the trouble.

"The wetter she is, the easier we do this" John answered, as if it was perfectly logical.

He spit, then rubbed her clit furiously. Bunny felt it, but was unable to say anything or to move. They weren't looking at her face, so they didn't know she was awake. It was the strangest feeling. She could see and hear and feel everything, but it's like she was trapped inside of her body.

John rubbed for a while, then stuck his finger inside of her to see how much progess he'd made. "She's gettin' there" he said after each check. Finally, he determined she was ready, and shifted his position, kneeling right at her pussy and pushing her legs over his hips.

"Alright, time to test this bitch out!" he said. John pushed forward, shoving his cock into her pussy in one motion. He had succeeded in getting Bunny nice and wet, but it still hurt a bit.

Fuck! I can't believe he's fucking me! she thought. Again, she tried to make her body do something, but all she could do was feel John's cock moving in and out, and it was actually starting to feel pretty good. Maybe if she just tried to enjoy it....

"Holy Shit, John, she's awake!!" yelled Andy. He moved up and stood over her, looking down into her face. Bunny focused her eyes back at his. John stilled inside of her.

Andy looked to John, then back to Bunny. "How long you been awake?"

Bunny still couldn't move. She didn't answer. Again, Andy looked to John, then back to Bunny.

"Can you hear me?" he asked. She blinked at him.

"Can you talk???" he asked, almost concerned. Bunny blinked again.

"Well, wadda ya know" said Andy grinning. 'That stuff really DOES work!!" He high fived John.

"Awesome!" said John. "Well, since she can't talk, you might as well put that mouth to another use!"

"Right on, brother" said Andy, as he quickly shed his clothes. Andy knelt on the bed over Bunny's head, facing his brother, and opened her mouth. "Alright, let's see how you like THIS". He pushed his cock in all the way, watching her eyes squeeze tight as she felt choked. Then he pulled all the way out.

John watched the sight and began to fuck her again, starting out slowly, but quickly picking up the pace, egged on by his brother forcing his cock down Bunny's throat.

"Yeah, fuck her throat!" yelled John.

Bunny couldn't believe what was happening. She was in shock, and she was trying her best to stay alive with the cock cutting off her breathing, but she was also kinda enjoying it. What kind of a girl was she?!?!?!?

The Hillstrands were having a grand old time, using Bunny in every way possible. Bunny was torn. She didn't know if she was having a bad time or a good one. She DID know, however, that the drug was starting to wear off a bit. She was able to move her fingers slightly. Just as she was gaining back the feeling, John decided to play a new game.

"Alright, let's see how she likes this!" he said to Andy. John stuck his finger in his mouth, slicking it up good, then took it out and brought it down to Bunny's ass. He pushed it in all the way, laughing as he did.

Bunny's hand moved fully and she gripped the sheets. Neither of the Hillstrands saw it, however. They didn't care. No one did............

......except the one watching from the cracked door. Russ had heard the commotion and wondered what was going on. He didn't expect to find THIS when he made his way downstairs. He knew the girl on the bed. It was Bunny, Phil's girl. She was sort of his girl, too. He had spent a very nice time with her in Maryland. Phil had told him about her joining the crew, and he was excited to see her again. But now, she was being abused by his fucked up bosses, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Or was there.......

When he saw her clench the sheets, he knew what he had to do. Russ turned away from the door and headed up to the wheelhouse. He rummaged through the drawer until he found the small book of numbers. Thumbing through it, he found the Cornelia Marie. The phone rang 16 times before there was finally an answer.

"Hello Phil? It's Russ.......we need to talk...." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Phil? It's Russ.....We have to talk"

"Oh hey Russ, what's up?" asked Phil.

Russ cleared his throat. "Well, you know how you were saying that your girl Bunny was coming up here?"

"Yeah" answered Phil. He looked at his watch. "Damn, I'm surprised she hasn't called yet. The planes must be late again".

"Not exactly" answered Russ.

Phil paused. "What do you mean?"

"She's in Dutch, the planes aren't late" Russ replied.

"She's in Dutch? Well, where the hell is she?" asked Phil.

"She's here. On the Time Bandit" Russ answered. He looked around, making sure no one heard him. He lowered his voice. "John and Andy, they......"

"They what?" asked Phil, voice full of concern. There was silence on the other end. "What did they do, Russ?"

"They drugged her or something" he answered. "I don't know how, all I know is that they have her down in John's room..."

Phil didn't let Russ finish the sentence. he dropped the phone and jumped out of his chair, heading for the galley. His mind was racing, thinking the worst. Oh God, what had they done????

"Boys! BOYS!!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, pops?" asked Jake.

"Grab your knives, grab some pipes, anything you can find" said Phil.

The guys all looked at each other, confused.

"Ok.....and do what?" asked Josh.

Phil stopped rushing around and stared at Josh. "They've got Bunny" he said, sadly.

"Who??" asked Dave.

"The Hillstrands" spat Phil. "Those dirty fucking pirates. They've got her and they're.....oh God, I don't even wanna know!" He started to rush around again, grabbing stuff and shoving it into a bag.

"Alright guys, you heard him" said Jake. "Let's get our stuff. We've gotta get her back!"

A few minutes later Phil and his crew were headed over the side of the Cornelia Marie, and headed down the dock to the Time Bandit. They scoped out the scene, and Phil watched for the signal from Russ. Finally, Russ appeared in the wheelhouse window and motioned for them to come in. Phil and the guys climbed over the side, knives in hand, and headed inside. They had to be quiet to make sure they would take the Hillstrands by surprise, so they crept about not making a peep. When they hit the galley, they were surprised by the sounds they DID hear.

The more they fucked her pussy and mouth, the more Bunny could feel and do as the drug wore off. She regained the ability to swallow, so she was able to take Andy's cock down her throat more without feeling like she would choke. Having that control back made her forget her fear and instead concentrate on what was going on.

John was fucking her hard and fast and she was finally able to move her arms and hands, so she brought one down to her clit and rubbed it. John saw the action and laughed.

"Well well well, looky here, little brother" he said. "Looks like she likes it!"

"Well, Phil said she was a good fuck" answered Andy. "Horny little devil, too. Guess he was right!"

Bunny's eyes moved between the two Hillstrands. Maybe it was the building orgasm or maybe it was some dark fantasy she always had, but they were starting to look less and less scary and more and more sexy. She moaned, feeling her voice coming back. She let Andy's cock slip from her mouth. "Yeah, fuck me" she said, voice coarse. Andy shoved his cock back in her mouth. He looked up to John.

"Hear that John?" he asked. "She wants us to fuck her, so let's fuck her!" He high fived Johnathan and the two began pumping their hips in time.

Phil heard all the sounds and words, but could only clearly make out the last sentence spoken by Andy. They were fucking his girl! He had to save her! He kicked down the door and barged into the room, Jake, Josh, Dave and Murray in tow. The Hillstrands stopped moving and turned towards the door, shocked.

"Let her go!" demanded Phil. He held up is knife, as did the others, to show they were serious.

John looked at Andy, then back to phil. "Why should I?" he asked. "She likes it. look at her!"

Phil didn't believe John, but he looked down anyways. Bunny had one hand on her clit, and the other on Andy's balls. His heart dropped. "Bunny? You LIKE this?" he asked her.

Bunny nodded, unable to stop herself. Andy pulled his cock from her mouth, to let her speak.

"Please Phil, I'm so close" she begged. "I wanna cum"

Phil looked shocked. "But....but...they captured you! How can you like it?!?!?"

"I don't know...."she answered. "I know they were wrong....this is so wrong....but I'm so close......please..."

Phil let her words sink in, and he slowly lowered his knife, as did the others. He nodded his head and motioned with his hand for John and Andy to continue. John laughed and once again began fucking her, hard and fast. Bunny immediately moaned, loving it. Her eyes moved to Phil and his crew. They were watching it all happen, and the guys began to look at each other nervously. They liked what they were seeing. Phil began to lick his lips, and soon his hand moved to his crotch. He rubbed his cock through his pants. "Yeah, John. Fuck her" he mumbled.

The Hillstrands fucked her with all they had until Bunny felt herself cuming. She sucked on Andy's cock for all it was worth, feeling him spurt down her throat and she swallowed every drop. Her pussy spasmed around Johnathan's cock, making him cum deep inside of her. Over by the door, Phil and his crew jacked themselves off to the sight. Once they finished, the tucked themselves back in and Phil walked over to the bed. He rolled Johnathan off of Bunny and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. He moved towards the door, then looked back. "You've had your fun, John, but that was it. If I catch you near her again, your'e a dead man!" He turned, then he and his crew were gone. John and Andy high fived. They had what they wanted.

Phil and the guys walked back to the CM, Bunny still over his shoulder. Once inside, Phil brought her right down to his stateroom and dropped her on the bed.

"So you liked them.....THAT?!!" said Phil. Bunny nodded. Phil paced back and forth. Finally, he stopped, sighing.

"I was afraid this would happen" he said. He moved to sit by her. "Was it really that good?"

Bunny nodded again, somewhat ashamed that she had liked it, but then remembered that Phil and the guys had liked it, too. Next to her, Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well, if you liked that, you're gonna LOVE what I've got in mind......" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Good. Then you're gonna LOVE what I have planned...."

Bunny froze on the bed. What DID Phil have planned. She opened her mouth to ask, but Phil had already left the room. Here she was, naked, wrapped in a sheet, finally on the Cornelia Marie, and already she was in trouble. Well, sort of. It had been good trouble. What was she saying??? Those Hillstrands had kidnapped her! Done nasty things to her!! But she liked every moment of it........She stared at the ceiling, wondering if Phil would punish her like he did back in Maryland. That hadn't really been a punishment, though. More like just prolonged pleasure. She turned her head and looked at the clock. Only 2 minutes had passed since he left the room, but it felt like forever. Finally, she heard a sound coming through the little speaker in the galley....

"Everyone come inside. NOW!" yelled Phil.

Well. That was interesting. What was he going to do? Get the other guys to watch? They'd already done that over on the Time Bandit. What else could they possibly do...........

Before Bunny could think about that, the bedroom door opened and Phil filed in with the whole crew, plus one. Russel had joined them after calling Phil to alert him to what was going on. Bunny slowly grabbed for the sheet to pull it tighter around herself, but Phil grabbed it first and yanked it away leaving her totally exposed.

"Nuh uh" he teased. "You didn't mind it over there, so I'm sure you won't mind it here".

Bunny looked around the room. Russell was at the door, leaning on the frame, Murray and Freddie were over by the wall, and Jake and Josh were stood behind their dad at the foot of the bed.

"So boys, what do you think of our little Bunny here?" Phil asked.

"Well, she sure seemed to like what John and Andy were doing to her" said Jake. Josh nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she did" replied Phil. "Do you think she'll ever run back to them?"

"Oh indeed" said Murray.

"Yeah, I think she would" said Freddie.

Phil looked at Bunny, shaking his head in disappointment. "Yes, I think she would too. So we should do something about that, shouldn't we".

The guys nodded.

"We should show her that she can have everything she wants right here" said Phil. "Show her that she doesn't need them for ANYTHING". He looked back to Bunny. "And I mean....anything".

Bunny swallowed hard. She could feel her body flushing at the thought of what was to come. Hopefully, it would be her......

Phil pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Then he unzipped his jeans. Bunny looked around the room at the guys following suit and joining Phil. Soon, they were all naked. She took note of the younger guys, already very hard. She couldn't help but look. Her pussy began to get wet just seeing them.

"Since you're mine, I get to go first" said Phil climbing up onto the bunk. He pulled her legs apart roughly and knelt between them. He spit once into his hand and slicked up his cock, and pushed quickly into her. Bunny moaned and fell back on the bed. Phil leaned over her, thrusting slowly, and whispered into her ear. "By the time we're done, you won't be able to leave this bed for a week....."

Bunny shivered at the words. That plan was perfectly fine by her! Phil moved slowly, teasing her by going deep, then staying only at the entrance. She raised her arms to put them around his back and urge him on, but he caught them and held them above her head.

"Murray, come over here" he called. "Get up there, hold her arms. Don't let her move". Murray moved into position and did as Phil told him. "Oh, you might as well get her to suck your cock too" he added.

Murray laughed and guided his cock to her mouth. "Open wide" he said, and laughed that maniacal laugh. Bunny did, and soon she was swallowing the relief skipper's cock, sucking it and drooling around it.

Phil continued to fuck her, keeping it slow. After a while, he pulled out. "Let's see what you think of the young guns".

Bunny couldn't see what was going on as Murray's cock pretty much had her head pinned to the bed, but she could feel the mattress shift. Suddenly, a rock hard cock was slamming into her pussy, causing her to buck all over the bed. She tried to turn her head to see who it was, but couldn't. No one was talking either, so she couldn't go by voice. She tried reasoning in her head. She knew it had to be Jake or Josh. Judging by the speed and forcefulness, she figured it was Josh. Jake was too shy for that kind of thing....or was he? She relaxed a bit and just tried to enjoy it, and just as she was feeling herself start to cum, the mystery fucker finally spoke and gave himself away.

"Uh oh, feels like she's close. I better stop" 


	5. Chapter 5

"uh oh, I think she's getting close. I better stop".

Bunny's eyes flew open in shock.

"Oh come on, Mike, don't wimp out on me now!"

Mike Rowe????? Where the fuck did he come from??? Bunny hadn't noticed him in the room. She had only seen Phil and the crew and Russ. Damn! She could have sworn it was Jake or Josh......that cock was something else!!!! Murray pulled his cock from her mouth and Bunny jumped at the chance to lift her head and see the mystery man.

Mike was on his knees, pumping into her, rock hard chest and abs right in her view. Whoooooooooooooo! That man was fine!! She felt herself getting even closer to the edge....

"Phil man, I'm telling you, she's gonna cum" said Mike. "If you want this to.......play out....then I should definitly stop". He looked back at Bunny. "You don't want it to end yet, do you sweetheart?"

Bunny shook her head, no. She most definitly did NOT want this to end.

"Alright, alright" said Phil, lighting up a cigarette. "Your turns over. Who's going next?"

Mike pulled his cock out of her pussy and gave her ass a playful slap. Bunny looked up at him and got a wink. She knew she'd finish with him later.....

As Mike moved out of eyeshot, her vision was replaced with the youngest Harris, Jake. He quietly climbed up on the bed, and smiled shyly to Bunny. Bunny smiled back. There was just something about Jake Harris that made her go "awwwww". He was just a boy compared to the others, but he was so cute! Bunny opened her mouth to flirt with him, but she was cut off by having her head pulled back to the bed. She looked above her to see Jake's brother, Josh, smiling down at her.

"Murray says you've got a nice mouth" he said. "Mind if I try it?"

Bunny was never one to refuse a Harris sandwich, so she opened wide for him.

"Sweet!" said Josh, and shifted his hips forward, pushing his cock into Bunny's mouth. She took it all, sucking down into her throat as much as she could.

"Yeah, suck his cock" Jake breathed as he fucked her hard. Oh. She wasn't expecting THAT to come from Jake's mouth! Maybe he wasn't so shy afterall. The dirty talk really got her going, and before long, coupled with the hard fucking from Jake, she felt herself building again. Then, just as soon as it had started, it was gone again.

"She's gonna cum again, dad" Jake said as he pulled out. Above her, Josh chuckled and he too pulled his cock free. Once again, Bunny was left hanging. Hmm. She was starting to think this little game sucked!

"Alright Freddie, how about you give her a go" said Phil, still dragging on his cigarette. "I'm sure you can show her some of that Samoan lovin"

"You bet your ass, brother" answered Freddie. He all but jumped on the bed and immediately lined up his cock with Bunny's pussy. He paused right before he slid it in.

"Now you're not gonna cum on me, are you?" he asked. Bunny shook her head no, although she honestly wasn't sure.

"Alright then..." Freddie slid into her with one push and started fucking her, but it wasn't just regular. He did a little swirl of his hips on the way in, and it was making him hit spots she didn't know she had.

"Oh.....OHHHHHHH" she moaned, throwing her head back.

"Damn, he's doing it again!" yelled Murray. "He's got that damned island trick!"

"Freddie, I swear to Christ, if you make her cum I'm docking you a month's pay!" yelled Phil.

"Alright, calm down" said Freddie, slowing his pace and fucking her normally. "I'll stop". He looked down at Bunny. "But you like that though, huh" he whispered. She nodded, yes.

"Then I'll give you the full meal deal some other time" he replied. Then he pulled out and joined the others on the other side of the room.

Bunny turned her head, wondering who or what would happen next. No one moved. Everyone just stood there watching her. She was starting to get self consious! Finally, Phil snuffed out his smoke and held up his hands.

"So, now it's your turn" he said. Bunny looked at him confused. He laughed. "Which one of us do you want to finish you off?"

Bunny paused for a moment, then thought, then finally smiled.

"I choose....." 


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny looked around the room, thinking. Finally, she decided and smiled....

"I choose..........all of you!!!"

The guys all looked at each other, throwing curious glances around, then huge grins as the realization of what she had said hit them. Phil spoke first, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You sure????" he asked her.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely!" answered Bunny, holding her arms open wide and beckoning them all over. "Come on, what are you waiting for?!?!?!"

The guys took a moment to digest it all, then a b-line for the bed. Jake and Josh both laid down on either side of her, stroking lightly up and down her body, while Freddie and Murray knely by her head, both of them taking turns in her mouth. That left only Mike, Phil and Russ. All three moved for the prime pussy position, but stopped when they all realized they wouldn't all fit. They looked at each other, not saying a word. Bunny even stopped sucking, feeling the tension in the room. Phil looked between Mike and Russ, a scowl on his face.

"I didn't think we'd have to do this" he started, "but it looks like he have no choice". He held up his fist, holding it in the air, and then laid his other hand flat under it. Mike and Russ did the same.

"Rock, paper scissors!" said Phil, and the three men shook their fists. Russ had rock, Mike had paper and Phil had scissors.

"HA!" said Mike. "Paper covers Rock!"

"Ah, but scissors cut paper!" replied Phil. Russ and Mike lowered their hands, both looking dejected.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure you'll get a turn later" said phil as he moved into position. "Besides, I'm sure Bunny would enjoy an extra set of hands".

Phil pulled her legs up around his waist and pushed his cock inside of her. He began to move slowly, just as he had done before. Bunny let Murray's cock fall from her mouth and she lifted her head to look at him.

"No, do it faster" she said. "Or I'll get Mike to show you..."

Phil took the threat seriously, and picked up the pace. Each thrust was harder and deeper than the last and soon Bunny was feeling that feeling again.

"Wadda ya say I let her cum, boys?" asked Phil. The guys agreed it was time, and Phil continued to pound into her. Finally, he felt her pussy spasming around him. "Yeah, that's it. Come for daddy!"

Bunny moaned and grunted around Freddie's cock, swallowing it deep as she came hard. Her whole body was shivering as Jake, Josh, Mike and Russ rubbed and caressed her. It was absolutely devine.

Phil kept pumping until he felt himself cumming. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her, finally cumming deep in her pussy. Then, just as soon as he was done, he pulled out, and Bunny felt another cock fill her in it's place. She looked down to see Russ fucking her.

"Hey darlin, I'm ready for that next round, now" he said, smiling. Bunny laughed at him, and went back to sucking. Russ fucked her hard, trying that rolling hip thing that Freddie had done, but it didn't quite feel the same. Although, Bunny still liked what he was doing, and soon enough she was cumming again. She was getting beat out! That was twice already. Then, just as soon as Russell was done, his cock was replaced with Murray's as he and Freddie moved down to the end of the bed to wait their turn, while Jake and Josh moved up to her mouth. It was like musical cocks!

Finally, when all the guys had fucked her and made her cum, Phil was once again waiting to finish out the night. He had gotten hard again, and pushed into her easily, making her cum in only 3 thrusts. This time though, he picked her up and held her to him, making her ride him. All the guys were drifting off to sleep, and soon it was just Bunny and Phil left awake. Phil came quietly, making Bunny cum once more, and the two fell back on the bed, completely exhausted.

"So what did you learn today?" asked Phil, stroking her hair back from her face.

"I learned that when I'm a bad girl, it feels really, REALLY good!" answered Bunny.

Phil slapped her ass playfully, "No, seriously" he said.

Bunny grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them, snuggling close to Phil. "I learned that I don't need anyone else when I have the best thing ever".

Phil kissed her forhead. "That's right" he answered. "Now, get some sleep. We've got a busy season ahead of us. Do you know Aimee? She's Josh's girl. I think I'm going to bring her aboard as well. You two will get along great".

Bunny nodded, agreeing with him, as she slipped off to sleep, dreaming of the adventures that would await them as they set off for the season. It was a dream come true! 


End file.
